


In or out

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Pure Genius (TV)
Genre: Angst, GSS mention, Gen, I had to make this because why not, Pre-Slash, and it is a grevious crime that there isn't, short fic, there are not many JW fanfics out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: James is a determined man when it comes to his decisions, but when it comes to his personal life, perhaps not.





	

W was right.

He was always right.

His career or his father, that was the risk, a risk that James was taking. His entire career, and his hospital, was on the line. The FDA had to find out eventually. That it was James. James, the one who had decided to steal experimental and prototype medicine that could help GSS Patients. He didn't regret his decision. He regretted roping in his father's hospice nurse. She was so young and kind. She deserved better but this was the best place in the entire globe. Bunker Hill Hospital, the best and leading technological hospital with its own padd, replicator (in a sense), and a lab that could be defined as engineering. James hand twitched. He grabbed at his wrist coming to a stop looking down at it.

He was nervous.

It can't be GSS hitting him so early.

No, it just can't.

Should he?

In or out is the question.

To out himself as pansexual to W. To admit that he had a crush on him. And to admit that---ever since W walked into his life, the man had given him hope. Hope flickering before his eyes in the body of a grumpy, irritable man. He had learned long ago that he learned his sexuality. His teenage years. He didn't care what gender or what the person looked like. He half hoped to meet an alien during his youth and play doctor. He focused his interests in finding ways to help people and it was something that was his calling. His calling. Being a doctor was his calling.

In or out is the question.

His parents had always known.

In or out.

His friendship with the older man had started off with sparks.

In or out.

They spent time with each other, more than ordinary best friends should, outside of their shifts. You couldn't find them without the other close behind. He never met someone like W before. W grounded James. W hadn't called him "Jim", yet. No one did. James hadn't asked. Only his close and personal ground of friends called him "Jim." Here he was, a man pioneering the future in medicine and technology. If the future was going to be bright, hopeful, and united, then he better help in shaping it become that way medically with the best minds in the world. He paced back and forth rubbing the back of his neck.  He had equivalently broke the man's heart with what he had said, he knew that by W's face. It was a curse to read people's faces and reading their body language. A genius had curses in forms of what he was great at. 

James's curse was finding solutions to everything and being determined to follow it through.

James turned away.

No, this wasn't the time to tell his friend who could be calling the FDA right now.

James headed down the hall.

Our scene panned over to W sitting down in a chair at the counter holding a phone seemingly torn internally on what to do. He could fix what he had done earlier that day. It was dark outside. He could save the marriage---but, it wouldn't last. He liked saving peoples lives. Discovering new ways to save their lives, arguing with James, and working with other doctors and nurses to help a patient bounce back. His daughter, Jesse, and son, Luke, were quite unaware of the impending divorce. Perhaps  they will be aware by the time Julianne get home. He liked being around James. James stirred old feelings W once experienced with Julianne back in high school. And another student. . . He remembered discovering his bisexuality. Julianne having his back for the insults and man did she have a mean right hook.

W hadn't told James that he was bisexual, _yet._

It was decided.

W wasn't going to make the call.

W loved James and Bunker Hill too much to do that.

_**The End.** _


End file.
